


Acknowledgement

by meditationsinemergencies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Remus is being a big dummy, Remus loves her but is having a hard time admitting it, The Cure references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/pseuds/meditationsinemergencies
Summary: I love her, he thought. It felt good to finally acknowledge it, to finally allow himself to think those words.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Love for KrumPuffer





	Acknowledgement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrumPuffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrumPuffer/gifts).



> Because these two are precious, right? <3 
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are my own.

Remus Lupin sat at the bar looking down at the pint she had ordered for him, and he smiled to himself. 

_I love her,_ he thought. It felt good to finally acknowledge it, to finally allow himself to think those words. He had loved her for a while, but, as he was with most things, he did it quietly and privately. The love he felt for her was as tenacious as one's shadow. Wherever he went, even on grey days filled with cold rain and heavy fog, it was there. 

He knew that she liked him, that she had a crush on him, but he also knew that she was young, full of potential and that she could do so much better than him. It wasn't as if he was a bad person—he didn't think that of himself, he was just an inconvenience; being a werewolf posed its difficulties and its danger. He'd never be comfortable being too close to her when the full moon drew near. There was little information on the genetics involved with werewolves, and he had no idea what would happen if he were to have children. To him, she seemed like the type of person who would want to one day have a child, she had a sense of carefree frivolity that would make her a wonderful mother. He decided he would simply love her from afar, be a good friend, a good partner when it came to the order.

He couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

She came back over to him sitting at the bar, her pint in her hand. She’d taken off her jean jacket, she had on a baggy and very worn-in t-shirt. She sat down next to him and said, letting her elbow, nudge him, “This is my song to you.”

“Oh?” he inquired, looking at her.  _ Fuck _ , he thought. He was in so deep. 

She looked straight ahead, as though she were actively avoiding him. Her glass met her perfect purple lips and she took a long sip of her beer. She nodded as she set the glass back down, still not looking at him. 

She smiled to herself and said, “Yup. Absolutely.”

“Why won’t you look at me?” he teased, laughing a bit as he said this.

  
Shrugging she said, “I don’t know.”

“Are you, Nymphadora Tonks, being shy?” he nudged her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she glared at him, “Don’t call me Nymphadora.”

The two bickered so long over her name, poking fun at each other, that Remus almost missed the song. 

He picked up the ending though, the lyrics ringing in his ears _.  _ _ There was nothing in the world. That I ever wanted more. Than to feel you deep in my heart. _

At the words, his heart lurched and he glanced over at her—her beautiful face, her lovely face, and he knew that he was weak, that he would, eventually, take her into his arms, kiss her cheeks, the tip of her nose. Acknowledging that made him feel better and worse, but he supposed that if this was the way things were meant to be, if she was his and he was hers, then it was something to be thankful for.


End file.
